Harry Potter et ses méandres sentimentaux
by row666
Summary: Harry a gagné la guerre et peut enfin avoir la vie dont il a toujours rêvé mais le bonheur ne semble pas vouloir faire partie de sa vie. Les désillusions s'enchainent pour Harry qui va devoir faire le bon choix. HP/GW, HP/SS, HP/LM.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma toute nouvelle fic qui m'est venue comme toujours alors que je cherchais désespérément les suites de mes fics en cours. Je me démoralise moi-même avec mon incapacité à rester concentrée sur quelque chose sans laisser mon esprit vagabonder dans tous les sens…

En tout cas je me suis lancée dans une toute petite fic cette fois. Comme vous le verrez les chapitres sont assez courts et il ne devrait pas y en avoir plus de sept.

Pour les précautions d'usage, cette fic contient des relations amoureuses et/ou sexuelles entre hommes donc, si le lemon n'est pas votre boisson préférée, passez votre chemin. A priori je ne pense pas me lancer dans des lemons très détaillés mais si cela venait à arriver, je laisserais une petite note au début du ou des chapitres concernés.

Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit, si ce n'est :

Bonne lecture !

**Harry Potter et ses méandres sentimentaux.**

**Chapitre 1**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Tu ne veux plus de gâteau, Harry ?

- Non merci, Molly.

La femme lui lança un sourire avant de se tourner vers Ron qui tendait déjà son assiette vers sa mère. A ses côtés, Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, toujours un peu impressionnée par l'appétit sans fin de son petit-ami. Tout autour de la table régnait un joyeux brouhaha de rires et de discutions. Toute la famille était réunie, les époux Weasley, leurs sept enfants, ainsi que leurs compagnes et enfants, sans oublier Hermione et Harry. Tous savouraient cet instant passé ensemble en temps de paix.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort à Poudlard. Un an pendant lequel la vie avait peu à peu repris son cours. Après un été mouvementé entre liesse de la victoire, deuils et reconstruction, il avait fallu reprendre une vie un tant soit peu normale. Après le chaos qui avait régné dans le pays, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nouveau ministre de la magie, avait eu du pain sur la planche. Afin de remettre au plus vite les institutions sur pied, il avait décidé en accord avec le Pr Dumbledore de rouvrir Poudlard en septembre. Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous leurs camarades de cours avaient donc pu passer, et même repasser pour beaucoup, leur septième année d'étude.

L'un dans l'autre, les choses ne s'étaient jusque-là pas passes trop mal. Un nouveau ministère avait été formé. La vie avait repris son cours, régulièrement rythmée par de nouvelles arrestations de mangemorts en fuite et par les nombres procès qui se succédaient. Poudlard avait fourni à Ron, Hermione et Harry une certaine protection contre le monde extérieur sans laquelle ils auraient été harcelés par les journalistes, les mangemorts en cavale en quête de vengeance, ou tout simplement les badauds voulant à tout prix parler ou serrer la main du célèbre Harry Potter.

Un an après cette terrible bataille à Poudlard, le calme revenait enfin dans la vie d'Harry. Cette année, il avait réussi ses A.S.P.I.C., et le monde s'ouvrait devant lui. La carrière d'auror ne le tentait plus du tout à présent mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour son avenir professionnel. Tout aurait dû aller pour le mieux et pourtant le jeune homme se sentait plus mal que jamais. Lui et ses amis avaient survécus à cette guerre. Un avenir radieux se profilait. Il avait une petite-amie formidable avec qui il pourrait fonder la famille qu'il avait tant espérée. Et c'était bien là le problème.

Ginny.

Cette jeune femme qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il avait trahit sans remords.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la jeune femme après la victoire, Harry avait pourtant été le plus heureux des hommes. Ses rêves de famille avaient pris un tournant bien réel. Il s'était vu demander la jeune femme en mariage environ deux ans plus tard, après la fin des études de cette dernière, avoir des enfants. Mais c'était avant. Avant de retourner à Poudlard. Avant d'entamer une liaison avec son professeur de D.C.F.M., Severus Snape. Avant de tomber follement amoureux de cet homme qui ne lui avait pourtant rien promis.

Harry se sentait mal à présent. A Poudlard, les choses avaient été étonnamment plus simples. Les deux hommes avaient gardé leur relation secrète. Personne ne devait savoir et personne n'avait su. Aussi cruel et déloyal cela avait pu être envers Ginny, Harry avait pris tout cela comme un jeu. Mais le jeu avait pris un goût amer.

A présent loin du cocon protecteur offert par Poudlard, entouré de les Weasley qui le considéraient déjà comme un membre de la famille, la culpabilité faisait enfin surface. Harry avait trahit Ginny en la trompant. Il trahissait les Weasley et ses amis en jouant cette comédie du parfait petit-ami. Et surtout, il se trahissait lui-même en essayant de faire bonne figure alors qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place ? Comment pouvait-il embrasser Ginny alors que son cœur et son esprit étaient tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. L'homme qu'il était devenu était un étranger au comportement malsain et détestable.

Il avait honte. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. A quoi cela rimait-il de vouloir faire croire qu'il formait un couple aussi heureux que celui de Ron et Hermione ? Ses deux meilleurs amis s'aimaient profondément, eux. Peu avant de quitter Poudlard, Ron lui avait parlé de son projet de demander Hermione en mariage. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour durer. Eux se marieraient et fonderaient leur famille ensemble. Harry, lui, avait gâché ses chances pour une simple histoire de cul, une sorte de défi face à un destin qu'il n'avait jamais contrôlé, et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à tomber amoureux.

Aujourd'hui encore il s'expliquait mal son comportement. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué pour avoir une aventure ? Avec un homme qui plus est. Severus Snape et lui n'avaient pourtant jamais eu de rapports très amicaux, bien au contraire. Si l'homme n'avait pas été un espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, il l'aurait détesté sans peine. Sans compter qu'en toute franchise, son ancien professeur n'était pas l'homme le plus séduisant et sympathique qu'il connaisse. Alors pourquoi lui d'entre tous ?

Quoi qui ait pu motiver Harry, cela avait porté de bien étranges fruits. Le jeune homme ne s'imaginait plus son avenir loin de Severus alors même que ce dernier ne lui montrait pas beaucoup plus d'affection que par le passé. Etaient-ils seulement en couple ? Objectivement ce n'était que du sexe mais après des mois de relation, Harry osait espérer plus. Cette incertitude sur les sentiments de son amant le minait mais Harry ne se sentait pas le droit de demander des comptes alors qu'il était celui à être déjà engagé envers quelqu'un d'autre.

Un bruit de pétarade sortit brutalement Harry de ses pensées. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il vit Fred et George se faire sermonner par leur mère sans pour autant se défaire de leur sourire. Harry secoua la tête face aux pitreries des deux hommes. Il n'y avait que les jumeaux Weasley pour allumer des pétards pendant un repas. Encore heureux que personne autour de la table n'était cardiaque.

Profitant de l'agitation créée, le jeune homme se leva et s'éloigna un peu de la maison. La journée était chaude et ensoleillée. Les champs de blé à perte de vue offraient un spectacle apaisant. La première fois qu'Harry avait mis les pieds au Terrier, il s'était sentit comme à la maison. Aujourd'hui, cette sensation de bien-être avait disparue et il la regrettait amèrement.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et avisa Ginny qui s'avançait doucement vers lui. La jeune femme portait une robe blanche vaporeuse et ses cheveux roux volaient avec légèreté autour de son visage. Elle était magnifique et sa simple vue lui amena une boule au ventre. Ne pouvant pas supporter de faire face à la jeune femme, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers les champs pour cacher ses émotions.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Ginny en se plaçant à ses côtés, son regard se portant lui aussi à l'horizon.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Tu as été étrangement silencieux pendant tout le repas. Ron et Hermione s'en sont eux aussi rendu compte. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai juste… beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment.

Un silence s'installa. Ginny restait calmement à ses côtés alors que lui bataillait avec sa conscience. Une partie de lui voulait parler à la jeune femme, trouver les mots pour mettre un terme à cette relation qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Et une autre part de lui, la plus lâche, lui intimait de se taire, de reporter à plus tard cette discussion qui allait être pénible et douloureuse. Au plus grand malheur d'Harry, c'est cette dernière qui semblait gagner la bataille.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu n'es pas tout seul. Si tu as des problèmes, je peux t'aider.

Harry avale difficilement sa salive, se sentant de plus en plus coupable.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Ginny.

- Tu es toujours si solitaire dans l'adversité. Dès que quelque chose te menace, tu repousses tous ceux qui t'entourent.

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

Ginny parlait d'une voix calme et posée, soucieuse de ne pas le contrarier. Harry détestait cela. Il aurait préféré que la jeune femme l'engueule, lui reproche de ne pas s'ouvrir à elle, de ne pas lui faire assez confiance. Il voulait n'importe quoi, un signe prouvant que la cassure de leur couple ne venait pas que de lui. Mais Ginny était confiante et sereine, totalement ignorante des projets d'Harry les concernant.

- Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation aujourd'hui, finit-il par murmurer.

- Quelle conversation ?

- Ginny, s'il te plait…

- Non Harry. Nous sommes ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que je sache quand ça ne va vraiment pas.

- …

- Parles-moi. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je suis ta petite-amie.

- C'est bien ça le problème…

Le murmure était à peine audible mais Ginny l'entendit parfaitement. Choquée, elle s'arracha à la vision de la campagne environnante pour faire face à Harry qui regardait n'importe où ailleurs que vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Ginny…

- Réponds-moi !

- Je… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux nous… nous séparer…

- Tu… es en train de… me quitter… ?

Harry posa son regard sur le visage défait de la jeune femme, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux humides de larmes à peine contenues. Il savait qu'il la blessait, que ses mots n'étaient pas juste et que ses justifications seraient pires encore au point qu'il se refusait catégoriquement à prononcer les mots « liaison » et « Severus » dans la conversation.

- Oui… Je pense que c'est le mieux pour nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- … Plus autant qu'avant.

Ginny accusa le coup, soudain incapable de bouger ou de parler. Encore quelques minutes plus tôt elle était si heureuse et maintenant le monde lui semblait se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Harry ne répondit rien mais son silence le fit pour lui. Cette révélation anima Ginny d'une colère sourde.

- Est-ce que je la connais ?

- Ginny, arrêtes…

- Que j'arrête ! Je la connais, c'est ça ! C'est qui ! C'est cette idiote de Cho ! Ou alors c'est Luna !

- Ce n'est aucune d'elles…

- Mais il y a bien quelqu'un !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison où un petit attroupement se formait, alerté par les cris de Ginny. La situation devenait hors de contrôle. Quitter la jeune femme était bien assez pénible sans avoir un public par-dessus le marché.

- S'il te plait, Ginny. Calmes-toi.

La claque partie aussitôt qu'il eut terminé sa phrase. Harry porta sa mais à sa joue en feu, abasourdi par la soudaine violence de la jeune femme. Mais au final il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ginny pouvait avoir un tempérament de feu et Harry reconnaissait lui-même avoir manqué cruellement de tact. Tout était de sa faute. L'échec de son couple, les larmes et le visage dévasté de Ginny. Il avait tout gâché.

Regardant à nouveau vers la maison, Harry avisa toute la famille Weasley, le regard braqué sur eux. Qu'allaient-ils tous penser de lui après ça ? Qu'il était un salop ? Ils auraient bien raison. Harry se sentait l'âme d'un salop après ce qu'il avait fait.

Déjà Ron et Hermione se détachaient du groupe, se dirigeant vers eux, leur visage reflétant leur inquiétude. Harry se sentit aussitôt paniquer. Il lui serait impossible d'expliquer à ses amis ce qui venait de se passer, surtout si tôt après son affrontement avec Ginny. Et Ron, quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant qu'il avait trompé sa petite-sœur ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire face, ne voulait faire face à personne.

Sans oser jeter un regard en arrière, Harry transplanna du Terrier et réapparu dans la seconde dans l'entrée de son appartement de Londres. Le jeune homme avait aménagé il y avait moins d'une semaine. L'appartement était loin d'être entièrement meublé mais surtout personne encore n'avait son adresse, pas même Ron et Hermione. Cela lui laisserait un moment de répit avant la tempête qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur lui quand Ginny raconterait son infidélité.

Le jeune homme se laissa mollement retomber sur son canapé, le visage entre les mains. Il avait fait une erreur. Une stupide erreur. En aujourd'hui, en l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait perdu la femme qu'il avait rêvé d'épousé, ses deux meilleurs amis et la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eu. Et malgré tout ça, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se précipiter chez Severus et rester dans ses bras jusqu'à oublier toute cette affreuse journée. Mais il se l'interdit. Harry jugeait avoir assez manqué de respect à Ginny pour en plus du reste forcer chez son amant la minute après avoir rompu. Il attendrait quelques jours, le temps de se remettre lui-même de ce gâchis. Ensuite il irait voir Severus.

A suivre…

Et oui, très court premier chapitre. En même temps c'est une sorte de prologue pour le reste de la fic, les autres chapitres devraient être un peu plus longs quand même… j'espère… (je ne pensais vraiment pas faire quelque chose de si court…). En plus, j'ai ressuscité tout le monde… enfin presque ^^

Je me suis rendue compte en faisant un tour d'horizon de mes fic HP, que mes Harry Potter (gentils ou méchants) étaient presque toujours d'une droiture remarquable en couple… ce n'est pas normal ça. Donc je me suis lancée, un Harry infidèle, mais ayant tout de même des remords (ça reste quand même Harry Potter dont on parle ^^).

En tout cas j'espère que ce début de fic vous a plu ^^ et merci de laisser vos commentaires bons ou mauvais (…) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui me revoilà ! 'Enfin !' me direz-vous. Et vous auriez bien raison, ça fait un petit moment que je laisse trainer cette fic. Il était plus que tant que je poste la suite. D'ailleurs… Trois post de chapitre en l'espace d'une semaine… Est-ce que je suis malade ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? ^^

Bon, trêve de plaisanteries et un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fics et qui m'ont laissé une 'tite review ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Harry Potter et ses méandres sentimentaux.**

**Chapitre 2**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Severus…

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de pur contentement alors que son amant se laissait retomber à ses côtés. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment immobile, l'un à côté de l'autre, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Encore sous le coup de leurs précédentes activités, aucun d'eux ne jugea nécessaire de rabattre les draps pour couvrir leurs corps nus.

Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre n'était pas du tout tendu. Severus n'avait jamais été un grand bavard et Harry préférait profiter de ces instants passés auprès de son amant. A Poudlard, ces derniers avaient été rares. Jamais il n'avait pu passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit entière dans les appartements de son professeur de crainte que quelqu'un ne découvre leur liaison. A chaque fois il lui avait fallu rentrer au dortoir au petit matin avant le réveil de ses camarades. Leurs rencontres en pleines journées avaient été plus courtes encore, emplies par l'excitation et la crainte d'être découverts.

A présent rien ne pouvait plus empêcher Harry de passer tout son temps libre avec l'autre homme. A part peut-être Severus lui-même. Il fallait bien avouer que son ancien professeur n'était pas très porté sur les marques d'affection et tenait avant toute chose à préserver son intimité.

Cette attitude n'aidait pas vraiment Harry à comprendre où ils en étaient dans leur histoire mais il ne s'en plaignait pas ouvertement pour autant. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Severus ne s'était jamais engagé dans une relation sérieuse. Harry lui-même n'avait pas une expérience faramineuse en la matière. Son histoire sentimentale ne se résumait qu'à Cho et Ginny. Sans compter que cela faisait à peine plus de deux semaines qu'il était célibataire. Harry était le premier à reconnaitre qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour devenir un vrai couple et non de simples amants.

Tout dépendrait de Severus. Les choses avançaient à son rythme et tant qu'il ne s'ouvrirait pas un peu, leur relation n'évoluerait pas. Le silence obstiné de Severus lorsqu'il lui avait appris sa rupture avec Ginny en était la preuve formelle. Son amant n'était pas encore prêt à s'engager et officialiser leur couple. Et étant donné le contexte actuel, c'était plus que compréhensible. En attendant que les choses se calment un peu, ils étaient condamnés à poursuivre cette relation dans le secret de la maison du maitre des potions.

Cette relation n'était peut-être pas encore exactement ce qu'Harry en attendait mais c'était mieux que rien. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais à l'heure actuelle il n'avait plus grand monde à ses côtés. Ses amis, sa famille de substitution, il les avait perdus. A part Hermione, Ron et le reste de la famille Weasley, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres amis proches. Et bien qu'étant une des personnes les plus compréhensives qu'il connaisse, Neville n'était certainement pas la personne adéquate pour parler de son aventure avec Severus Snape, l'homme qui avait fait de ses cours de potions un enfer. Quant à Luna, la seule à qui il avait osé avouer son secret, à ce rythme elle allait finir par en avoir assez de le voir débarquer chez elle à chaque fois que son moral était en berne. A moins que ce soit Neville lui-même, son petit ami, qui mette fin à ces visites impromptues en se faisant de fausses idées sur leurs relations.

En tout cas, comme il s'en était douté, les réactions face à sa rupture ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Dès le lendemain à la première heure, pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de hiboux, dont un apportant une beuglante, avait perturbé son petit-déjeuner. Comme le courrier avait-il pu arriver chez lui sans que personne ne connaisse son adresse restait aujourd'hui encore un mystère.

La beuglante, envoyée par Ron, avait explosée avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste pour l'attraper. La voix, rageuse et magiquement amplifiée de son ami, avait raisonné si fort dans l'appartement qu'elle en avait fait trembler les vitres. Bien entendu, le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il fasse sa sœur cocue, et il le lui avait fait comprendre à grand renfort de jurons et de menaces à l'encontre de certaines parties de son anatomie s'il le revoyait. La lettre suivante, bien moins agressive mais tout aussi déçue, était d'Hermione. La jeune femme, sur un ton de reproche évident, lui avait demandé de revenir au « Terrier » pour s'expliquer sur son comportement. La suivant était d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, et avait été toute aussi éprouvante à lire. La déception et le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait senti émaner de ceux qu'il considérait alors presque comme des parents, lui avait brisé un peu plus le cœur. Mais le coup de grâce était venu de Ginny, qui, complètement désespérée, lui promettait de pardonner s'il revenait, que tout pouvait encore s'arranger entre eux.

Après ces quatre premières lettres, Harry touchait déjà le fonds, si bien qu'il avait hésité à ouvrir la suivante qui venait sûrement d'un des frères de Ginny. Quelle surprise se fut de voir qu'elle venait en réalité de nulle autre que Rita Skeeter. Comme un malheur ne venait jamais seul, il avait fallu que cette prétendue journaliste, toujours à l'affut du moindre ragot, s'en mêle. Comment ce cafard avait appris sa rupture importait peu. A la table des Weasley, ils avaient été près d'une vingtaine présents. Quelqu'un avait dû parler à la mauvaise personne et Rita Skeeter en avait eu vent. Voilà certainement comment Harry s'était retrouvé avec une demande d'interview entre les mains.

La boule au ventre, il s'était alors jeté sur son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier avant de pousser un gémissement d'agonie pure. En première page, une photo de lui et Ginny barrée d'un éclair lui avait sauté aux yeux. Au-dessus se lisait en gros caractère « HARRY POTTER, GINNY WEASLEY : LA RUPTURE ! » Et pour couronner le tout, deux pages entières d'article sur sa vie amoureuse, étrangement remplie et chaotique. A croire que la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard était passée dans son lit pendant ses années d'étude. Rita Skeeter, car qui d'autre qu'elle aurait osé le trainer dans la boue comme ça, avait ensuite fait un récapitulatif très personnel de sa relation avec Ginny, qui avait passablement donné la nausée à Harry. Et enfin l'article s'était terminé sur sa mystérieuse liaison. _Sérieuse? Pas Sérieuse? Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter vous dira tout dans son prochain article sur la vie dissolue d'Harry Potter, et Bla, Bla, Bla…_

Finalement il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi Severus n'était pas très enclin à officialiser leur relation. En l'état actuel des choses, si Harry avait le malheur de sourire poliment à quelqu'un dans la rue, une photo finissait immanquablement dans les tabloïds à scandale dès le lendemain, en titrant « La nouvelle conquête d'Harry Potter! Qui sera la prochaine! »

Heureusement, pour le moment personne ne s'était mis en tête que cette fameuse conquête, la vraie, puisse être un homme. Loin de lui l'envie de se réveiller un matin devant un exemplaire de la Gazette titrant « Les nuits secrètes du Survivant avec ses compagnons de dortoir. » Cette fois Ron le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation.

Un soupir las passa les lèvres d'Harry. C'était à croire que jamais on ne lui accorderait le privilège de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans être traqué par la presse, sans que chaque personne qu'il croise ne le voie comme un héros. Une vie normale, banale et anonyme.

- Un problème?

La voix grave de Severus le fit sursauter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre homme avait perçu son changement soudain d'humeur. Ce dernier s'était tourné vers lui et le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est rien. Je repensais juste à tout ce tapage médiatique.

- C'était à prévoir.

Oui, c'était à prévoir. Sa vie était un foutu roman d'aventure dont les chapitres s'affichaient sans vergogne dans la presse. Mais comme toujours, Harry s'était montré d'une naïveté affligeante, n'imaginant absolument pas que sa rupture, où sa vie amoureuse en général, puisse faire la une pendant deux semaines consécutives.

- Il faut croire que même après toutes ces années je n'ai pas réussi à apprendre la leçon.

Severus se redressa sur un de ses avant-bras, se plaçant face à son amant. Il l'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés, le visage inexpressif, avant de finalement glisser ses doigts le long du torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson de le parcourir sous la caresse.

- Ça va se tasser, murmura le plus âgé d'une voix profonde.

- Vraiment ?

Severus se permit un sourire ironique avant de poursuivre.

- La célébrité a fini par te monter à la tête, je vois. Ne crois pas que ton nom va s'afficher dans la presse éternellement. Tu n'es pas si intéressant que cela.

Harry se permit de rouler des yeux en entendant cela. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Severus pour être cassant et cynique même lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui remonter le moral, complètement nu dans un lit.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais trouver les mots qui font plaisir.

- Mais de rien.

Sur ces entrefaites, Severus se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres du jeune homme entre les siennes. Harry, plus qu'heureux de recevoir ce genre de marques d'affection, se laissa complètement aller dans le baiser, l'approfondissant avec enthousiasme. Ses mains allèrent se placer aussitôt sur les épaules de son amant, caressant la peau douce et chaude du bout des doigts. Déjà des frissons de plaisirs parcouraient les deux hommes lorsque le bruit strident de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie dans toute la maison.

- Laisses sonner, marmonna Harry en essayant de reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

Severus jeta un regard à son amant et s'apprêtait à se rallonger sur lui lorsqu'une deuxième sonnerie, plus longue et plus pressante retentie. Poussant un grognement frustré, il se redressa en râlant, abandonnant à regret les bras d'Harry.

- Ça a intérêt à être important.

A contre cœur, Harry se leva à son tour et balaya la chambre du regard à la recherche de ses habits. A la troisième sonnerie - signe que quelle que soit la personne à la porte, elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir de sitôt – les deux hommes furent à peu près présentables pour aller répondre.

Sans perdre de temps, Severus quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Cette soudaine apparition stoppa net son visiteur qui s'apprêtait à appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la sonnette.

- Lucius, siffla le brun. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta très insistante venue ?

- Ma venue, comme tu le dis, n'aurais pas été si insistante si tu avais daigné venir m'ouvrir dès la première sonnerie.

Alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciel, Lucius en profita pour le contourner et entrer dans la maison.

- Pourquoi as-tu été si long d'ailleurs ? Encore une de tes potions infâ… Harry.

- Lucius, salua à son tour le jeune homme en se passant une main gênée sur la nuque. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Non, en effet…

Dire que Lucius était étonné de voir le jeune homme chez son ami était bien en dessous de la vérité… Depuis quand les deux hommes étaient-ils devenus assez proches au point de se rendre visite ?

Lucius en était là de ses interrogations lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la tenue du jeune homme. Ou plutôt l'état de sa tenue en général. Sa chemise froissée, rentrée de toute évidence en hâte dans son pantalon, la chevelure plus ébouriffée que jamais, les joues un peu trop rouges et les lèvres… Son regard se porta sur Severus qui n'en menait pas plus large dans une certaine mesure. Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Oh…

- Oui, oh, comme tu dis, râla Severus.

Harry regarda les deux hommes se lancer dans une dispute comme il en avait vu des dizaines pendant la guerre, et se permit de sourire. Rien de bien méchant ne pouvait découler de leurs joutes. Severus allait râler un moment contre Lucius qui, lui-même, allait contrattaquer avec une argumentation qui se résumait généralement par 'je suis un Malfoy, je suis le plus fort'. Au final, ils allaient tous deux se déclarer vainqueur et s'assoir tranquillement avec un bon whisky pur feu comme si de rien était.

Non, Harry ne s'en faisait pas pour leur petite querelle. Pas plus que pour la découverte que venait de faire Lucius. Harry avait appris à lui faire confiance pendant la guerre. Un beau jour, le Pr Dumbledore était revenu au QG avec le blond à moitié mort dans les bras et son fils terrorisé à leur suite. Il avait appris que Lucius avait été découvert comme espion par un groupe de mangemorts et qu'il avait été sévèrement torturé avant de parvenir à s'enfuir avec son fils. Forcés à cohabiter ensemble, Harry avait développé un mélange de respect et d'amitié partagés avec Lucius. Ron et Hermione en avaient été choqués, mais Harry, lui, avait été heureux de découvrir le blond sous un nouveau jour.

Par contre, et à son plus grand étonnement, rien n'avait changé avec Draco. La rivalité farouche et assez puérile qui avait toujours existé entre eux avait perduré tout le temps de la guerre et même après. Cela était d'autant plus étrange qu'Harry s'entende aussi bien avec Lucius alors qu'il ne supportait pas son fils.

Toujours était-il que Lucius était quelqu'un de bien et que, lorsque son procès avait eu lieux à la fin de la guerre, il avait été au premier rang des témoins pour plaider en sa faveur. Bien sûr pendant l'année écoulée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu trop l'occasion de se voir. Harry passait sa septième année à Poudlard alors que Lucius avait activement pris part à la reconstruction du ministère de la magie. Mais les deux hommes s'étaient tout de même écrits assez régulièrement pour se donner des nouvelles. Harry n'aurait pas été contre passer un peu de temps avec l'autre homme, histoire de rattraper un peu du temps perdu mais, de un, Lucius venait juste de comprendre qu'il avait une liaison avec son meilleur ami, de deux, Harry venait tout juste de s'envoyer en l'air avec le dit meilleur ami, de trois, Lucius et Severus avaient sûrement plus besoin de parler entre eux qu'autre chose en cet instant précis.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, lança-t-il en coupant court à l'argumentation des deux hommes.

- Je ne veux pas vous chasser, Harry.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, le rassura-t-il.

Harry leur lança à tous deux un signe de tête, présumant que Severus n'en était pas encore au stade à accepter d'être embrassé en public. Même si ce public se résumait à son meilleur ami.

Lucius regarda le jeune homme partir en silence avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Severus d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules et alla dans le salon leur servir à tous deux un verre.

- Alors ? Le pressa Lucius en le suivant et s'installant dans un fauteuil. Toi et Harry ?

- De toute évidence.

- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

Severus prit le temps de boire une gorgée de whisky pur feu avant de continuer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre aux questions de son ami mais savait pertinemment qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Lorsqu'il le voulait, Lucius pouvait se montrer extrêmement buté. Et puis, il fallait bien aussi qu'il soit réaliste, à part le blond, il n'y avait pas grand monde à qui il pouvait se confier sans crainte.

- Quelques mois, finit-il par répondre.

- Quelques mois ?

- Sept, si tu veux vraiment le savoir.

Lucius soupira, prenant soin que ses sentiments ne puissent pas se lire sur son visage. Severus ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement de cette situation.

- C'est donc pour toi qu'il a rompu avec Ginny Weasley, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu en doutes ? Demanda Lucius en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est… compliqué.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas.

Severus leur resservit un verre. Compliqué était un qualificatif plus que juste pour décrire sa relation avec Harry. Entamer une liaison avec le fils de James Potter avait été une mauvaise idée depuis le début, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Et maintenant il commençait seulement à réaliser qu'il couchait avec le héros du monde sorcier, un garçon dont la renommée et la gentillesse le dépassaient complètement. Un garçon qui tenait assez à lui pour rompre avec sa petite amie alors que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme.

- Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Demanda Lucius, comme s'il avait suivi le trajet de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Severus…

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué.

Lucius retint de justesse la remarque acide qui menaçait de sortir. « C'est compliqué ». À croire que c'était tout ce que Severus avait à la bouche pour parler d'Harry. Pour un peu, il lui aurait bien balancé son poing dans la figure. Il avait bien vu, lui, les regards qu'Harry lançait à son ami. Il l'aimait et tout ce que Severus voyait était que c'était compliqué.

Ne voyait-il pas la chance qu'il avait ? Lui-même avait renoncé au jeune homme car il était déjà engagé avec la jeune Weasley. Il avait eu peur que des avances malvenues ne mettent fin à l'amitié qui les liait Harry et lui. Et maintenant il apprenait que Severus n'avait pas fait dans tant de sentimentalisme et de prévenance. Si un an et demi plus tôt il avait su qu'Harry pourrait être intéressé par un homme, il aurait pu tenter sa chance.

Maintenant il était trop tard. Quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Harry, Lucius s'était fait une raison, ne voulant pas briser égoïstement un couple, pour que le jeune homme soit heureux avec la personne qu'il aimait. Une fois encore, il allait devoir s'effacer. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que ni Harry, ni Severus, ne cherchent à faire de lui le confident de leur aventure. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

- Tu as l'air contrarié, constata Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est rien, éluda le blond. Ça doit être dû au stress du divorce.

- Narcissa t'en fait toujours voir de toutes les couleurs ?

- Non, plus vraiment. Nous sommes parvenus à un accord acceptable. Le divorce sera prononcé dans quelques jours. Mais je suppose que tant que tout ne sera pas définitivement réglé, je resterais un peu sur les nerfs.

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer. Dès la fin de la guerre, ou plus précisément de son procès, Lucius avait demandé le divorce. Narcissa et lui ne s'aimaient plus depuis longtemps mais étaient restés mariés pour leur fils. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien pris la nouvelle lorsqu'elle lui avait été annoncée. Le pays enfin en paix et débarrassé du seigneur des ténèbres, le blond avait jugé qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette union. Narcissa n'avait non plus rien eu à redire sur l'idée même de divorcer. C'était la compensation à cette séparation qui avait fait l'objet de débats virulents entre les deux époux.

Severus espérait sincèrement que ce divorce allait se terminer rapidement sans plus de bataille juridique et de litiges financiers. Lucius méritait de pouvoir recommencer sa vie, rencontrer quelqu'un de bien et être enfin heureux.

A suivre…

Et oui, ça va définitivement être une petite fic à petits chapitres…

En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ^^

Review pliz !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Harry Potter et ses méandres sentimentaux.**

**Chapitre 3**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Les minutes passaient et Harry se sentait de plus en plus ridicule. A ce rythme, les passants allaient finir par le remarquer et se demander ce qu'Harry Potter pouvait bien faire, planté là comme un idiot. Son objectif était pourtant simple, traverser la rue, sonner à la porte et avoir une petite discussion avec son amant. A première vue, ça ne semblait pas trop compliqué. Sauf que justement ça l'était. Depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà le jeune homme pesait le pour et le contre, hésitant entre repartir bien sagement chez lui et traverser enfin cette rue pour affronter Severus. Car c'était bien lui le cœur du problème, ou plus précisément son travail.

Cet été avait été riche en couleurs pour le jeune homme. Entre sa rupture avec Ginny, la perte de ses meilleurs amis et le tapage médiatique autour de sa vie amoureuse, il avait eu matière à penser. Mais malgré le foutoir qu'était devenue sa vie, Severus était resté à ses côtés. Son amant était resté discret et avare de marques d'affection comme à son habitude mais il était resté avec lui malgré tout. Harry aurait bien pu se contenter de ce statut quo encore longtemps, laissant le temps consolider lentement leur relation, mais ce temps-là commençait à manquer. Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur à leur fin, et dans une dizaine de jours Severus devrait retourner à Poudlard.

Harry avait beau respecter la réserve de son amant sur leur relation, tout comme son aversion à parler de sentiments, mais il lui fallait des réponses. Dans à peine plus d'une semaine Severus allait retourner vivre à Poudlard, et plus ce moment fatidique approchait, plus il se sentait envahir de questions et de doutes. Les deux hommes n'avaient encore jamais parlé ouvertement de leur couple. Mais maintenant Harry avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait et ce qui allait se passer. Il devait entendre de la bouche même de son amant que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Il devait savoir si une fois de retour à Poudlard, Severus voudrait continuer à garder leur relation secrète ou est-ce qu'ils seraient officiellement en couple. Est-ce que Severus viendrait le retrouver en dehors de l'école de sorcellerie ou Harry pourrait-il venir le rejoindre dans ses appartements de fonction sans crainte. Tant de questions sans réponses qui en faisaient perdre son sommeil à Harry.

Mais voilà, pour avoir ces réponses, encore fallait-il que le jeune homme trouve le courage de traverser la rue. Ce chemin qu'il avait emprunté des dizaines de fois lui provoquait aujourd'hui une montée d'angoisse qui le paralysait sur place. Lui, Harry James Potter, héros de guerre, Elu du monde sorcier, vainqueur de Voldemort, terrifié à l'idée de traverser une rue. Il était bien loin le courage légendaire des Griffondors.

- Allez Harry, se réprimanda-t-il à voix basse. Bouges-toi un peu. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer après tout ?

Le jeune homme tenta de faire taire cette petite voix agaçante qui lui soufflait que Severus pourrait tout simplement le quitter. Il avait beau se dire que si l'autre homme n'avait rien ressentit pour lui, il ne se serait pas engagé dans une liaison potentiellement scandaleuse, et qu'il devait quand même l'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour le supporter depuis si longtemps.

- Bon sang, c'est ridicule.

Ne se laissant plus le temps de réfléchir plus encore sur la question, Harry s'élança en avant. Il avait assez retourné le problème dans sa tête. Plus il y pensait, plus il alimentait ses angoisses. D'un pas décidé, le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la porte de son amant. Un instant d'hésitation le prit au moment d'appuyer sur la sonnette avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et fasse enfin retentir la sonnerie. Retenant son souffle, Harry se tendit d'appréhension, attendant nerveusement que Severus apparaisse à la porte. Les secondes s'écoulèrent devenant finalement une minute, puis deux, sans qu'aucun son ne se fasse entendre depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

- Bravo Harry, il n'est même pas là.

Agacé de ce retournement de situation, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, tentant d'apercevoir à l'intérieur à travers les rideaux. Le petit salon sur lequel il avait vue semblait vide. De toute évidence il s'était rongé les sangs pour rien, Severus n'était même pas chez lui. Défait, Harry décida que la meilleure chose à faire était encore de rentrer chez lui. Repassant devant la porte d'entrée, il en actionna la poignée par acquis de conscience et fut surpris de la sentir céder sans résistance.

Etonné, Harry pénétra prudemment dans le hall d'entrée. Le silence régnait en maître dans la maison si bien qu'elle semblait vide. Pourtant il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus de quitter sa maison sans fermer la porte à clef et poser quelques sortilèges de protection.

- Severus ? Appela-t-il. Tu es là ?

S'avançant prudemment dans le salon sur sa droite, Harry découvrit la pièce toute aussi vide qu'au moment où il avait regardé par la fenêtre. La cuisine était elle aussi déserte.

- Severus ?

En quelques pas Harry retourna dans le hall d'entrée. A tous les coups, son amant était dans le sous-sol en train de préparer une de ses immondes mixtures qu'il appelait potions. Lorsqu'il était pris dans ses préparations, l'autre homme pouvait se couper du monde entier et aurait sans problème ignoré la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée, ne voulant pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Harry s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol lorsqu'un bruit provenant de l'étage l'alerta.

- Tu es en haut, Severus ? Tu n'as pas entendu sonner ? Soit tu deviens sourd, soit tu m'ignores.

Seul le silence lui répondit. De plus en plus inquiet, Harry monta rapidement mais silencieusement les marches. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si Severus était présent, il aurait dû lui répondre. La seule chose capable d'accaparer toute l'attention de l'autre homme était les potions et il ne les préparait que dans son laboratoire au sous-sol.

- Severus ?

Un son se fit entendre, à demi-étouffé par la porte de la chambre. Quelqu'un était bien là mais Harry ne se risquait plus à appeler. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, sentant tout à coup un poids immense dans son estomac. Plus il se rapprochait de la porte, plus il percevait nettement une présence derrière. Les sons se faisaient plus clairs. Du tissu qui se froisse. Des gémissements à peine audible. Tous ces bruits caractéristiques auxquels Harry ne trouvait qu'une seule explication qu'il se refusait pourtant à croire. Dans quelques secondes, il allait ouvrir cette porte. Dans quelques secondes, il allait découvrir Severus en train de faire quelque chose de totalement anodin. Harry pourrait alors se traiter d'idiot pour s'être fait inutilement des idées, il s'excuserait d'être venu déranger son amant à l'improviste et ils auraient enfin cette conversation pour laquelle il était venu en tout premier lieux.

Le cœur battant, sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte sans pour autant oser terminer son geste. La peur sourde qu'il ressentait lui tordait les entrailles. Il avait une chance sur deux. Soit il se trompait, soit Severus le trompait.

La poignée s'abaissa enfin laissant la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir avec une lenteur agonisante. Et il les vit. Il aurait d'ailleurs eu du mal à les manquer, ces deux corps nus, entremêlés sur le lit. La sueur recouvrant leur peau, leurs gémissements, leurs caresses. Tout s'imprimait dans son esprit, jusqu'aux moindres détails de l'acte qui s'accomplissait sous ses yeux.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Severus choisit ce moment pour rouvrir les yeux. Les deux pupilles noires tombèrent instantanément sur le jeune homme. Il y eu alors un moment de flottement, comme si le plus âgé avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et comprendre qu'Harry était bien là. Mais lorsque cette réalisation se fit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Son changement radical d'attitude attira l'attention de l'autre homme qui lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de se tourner à son tour vers la porte.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que…

Le jeune homme sursauta, sortant brusquement de la transe contemplative dans laquelle il était jusqu'alors. Son corps était complètement figé par la douleur et la stupeur. Bien le contraire des deux hommes qui gigotaient ridiculement pour récupérer les draps et s'en recouvrir.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer Harry, plaida Remus, la panique clairement perceptible dans la voix. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je…

Harry revint enfin sur terre en entendant la voix de Remus et ses explications pathétiques. Bien sûr que l'autre homme cherchait à se justifier. Il était marié à Tonks, il avait un fils en bas âge. Son seul but était de couvrir ses arrières pour éviter qu'Harry ne parle, de perdre Tonks et au passage sa seule famille. A aucun moment il ne se demandait ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire là, chez son ancien professeur honnis. Ces questions viendraient plus tard, lorsque le stress et l'adrénaline ne feront plus effet. Peut-être qu'alors il réaliserait que Tonks n'était pas la seule à avoir été trahie et que ses justifications étaient entrées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Sans un mot Harry tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Il en avait assez vue et assez entendu. Pendant tout ce temps il s'était fourvoyé. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de sérieux entre lui et Severus. Mais en réalité il ne s'agissait que d'une relation charnelle. Du sexe sans sentiments. Il n'était qu'un amant parmi d'autres. Rien de plus. Severus ne lui avait pourtant jamais rien promis. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être totalement aveugle à ce qui se passait sous son nez et se bercer d'illusions. Et le pire était que pour cette relation pitoyable, il s'était brouillé avec ses meilleurs amis et sa famille de substitution.

- Harry !

Severus se releva à toute vitesse du lit en voyant le jeune homme partir en courant. Maintenant tant bien que mal un drap autour de ses hanches, il s'élança à sa poursuite. Il devait le retenir à tout prix, lui expliquer même s'il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Tout ce que Severus savait c'était qu'il avait senti son cœur sombrer en voyant Harry au pas de la porte de sa chambre. Le regard dévasté du jeune homme l'avait plus retourné qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Harry ! Appela-t-il. Attend !

Ses appels résonnèrent dans le vide. Arrêtant sa course au milieu des escaliers, il ne put que contempler le pallier de sa porte d'entrée, l'endroit même d'où Harry venait de disparaitre en transplannant. C'était terminé. Harry venait de partir.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Severus. Tout c'était passé si vite. Un instant il vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait, l'instant d'après tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Harry n'était pas censé avoir pris une telle place dans sa vie. Il n'était pas censé ressentir une telle douleur à l'idée de l'avoir perdu.

Harry et lui, ce n'était qu'une simple passade. Ou du moins ça aurait dû l'être. Mais la passade durait depuis huit mois maintenant. Il aurait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose plus tôt. Il aurait dû voir que pour rester avec le jeune homme si longtemps, il ressentait forcément quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple attraction physique. Mais il s'était volontairement bandé les yeux. Lui, Severus Snape, tomber amoureux du fils de James Potter ? C'était une aberration. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, Harry avait fait sa place dans sa vie et il avait fait en sorte de ne pas le voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les sentiments ce n'était pas pour lui. Depuis longtemps il avait renoncé à vivre en couple, à avoir une famille. La seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée en avait préféré un autre. Il avait été rejeté au profit du fumier qui n'avait eu de cesse de chercher à l'humilier pendant ses études. Après Lilly, il n'avait jamais trouvé qui que ce soit, non pas qui lui plaise, mais en qui il pourrait avoir suffisamment confiance. Pendant la guerre il n'avait été entouré que de mangemorts qui l'auraient trahis sans scrupules pour avoir de l'avancement, et après il avait été trop désabusé par la vie pour espérer en attendre grand-chose.

Lorsqu'enfin il rencontrait quelqu'un qui en valait la peine, Severus avait trouvé le moyen de tout gâcher. Maintenant qu'il se penchait réellement sur ses sentiments pour Harry, il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait. Mais il avait encore une fois choisi la solution de facilité. Pourquoi faire des efforts pour s'investir dans une relation lorsqu'on peut la détruire en prenant un amant.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Severus se retourna vers le haut des escaliers. C'est vrai, Remus était toujours là. Il l'aurait presque oublié celui-là. Qu'elle idée avait-il eu aussi de choisir Remus ? L'autre homme avait un faible pour lui, il s'en était rendu compte lorsque ce dernier avait enseigné à Poudlard six ans plus tôt. A ce moment-là il avait ignoré les regards subjectifs et l'avait assez sèchement remis à sa place. Même si Remus ne l'avait pas directement tourmenté à Poudlard, il n'en avait pas moins été le complice de Potter et Black en restant spectateur silencieux. Pourtant cet été la donne avait changé. Il avait revu l'autre homme par hasard et pour une obscure raison, sûrement dû à une peur inconsciente de s'engager avec Harry, il l'avait invité chez lui. Cette liaison ne durait pas depuis longtemps et les deux hommes ne s'étaient vus que quatre fois en tout, mais elle lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. De toutes les personnes avec qui il aurait pu tromper Harry, il avait fallu qu'il prenne une des rares personnes en qui le jeune homme avait confiance, histoire que la trahison fasse encore plus mal.

- Tu es encore là ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sans équivoque.

- Pourquoi Harry était-il ici ? Contra Remus qui, bien que toujours un peu pâle, avait un peu reprit du poil de la bête.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

Le regard du loup-garou se durci. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar et réalisait à peine qu'il venait d'être surpris pas le fils de son meilleur ami en compagnie d'un autre homme. Si jamais Harry parlait de ce qu'il venait de voir à qui que ce soit, plus particulièrement à Tonks, il perdrait sa femme et son fils.

- Severus, je te rappelle que dans ce qui vient de se passer, je suis celui qui a le plus à perdre.

- Vraiment ? Rétorqua le maitre des potions avec venin.

- Tu te rends compte que si Tonks apprend ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Elle ne risque pas d'apprécier, en effet.

- Est-ce que tout ça t'amuse ? Je risque de tout perdre par ta faute.

- Ma faute ! Cracha Severus. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir forcé à entrer dans mon lit. Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais lorsque tu couchais avec moi. Alors ne t'avise pas de rejeter tes états d'âme sur moi, Remus. Tu es celui qui est marié, tu es celui qui a un enfant. Ais au moins le courage d'assumer tes fautes.

Remus souffla de frustration. Severus avait raison, c'était lui qui avait trompé sa femme et il n'avait pas de réelle excuse pour se justifier. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Severus. Cela datait de Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents. A l'époque ses meilleurs amis haïssaient l'autre homme alors il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Ensuite, les quelques fois où il avait vu Severus ces vingt dernières années, il n'avait jamais donné signe d'être intéressé par lui, bien au contraire. Et puis il y a deux semaines, Severus avait soudain changé d'avis et comme un idiot Remus avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il aimait sa femme, tenait plus que tout à sa famille, et pourtant il avait pris le risque de les perdre pour quelques heures de plaisir.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'Harry va parler de ce qu'il vient de voir ? Demanda Remus, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas.

Severus remonta à l'étage, passant à côté de l'autre homme sans le regarder. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'habilla à son tour. Il était fatigué et énervé. Harry venait de le quitter, il le méritait amplement mais cela faisait quand même mal, et tout ce que Remus avait en tête c'était son petite famille. Il n'en savait rien si Harry allait parler ou non. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il faisait ici, insista Remus en le suivant dans la chambre.

- C'est important ?

Remus fronça des sourcils, ayant soudain peur de comprendre. Severus n'avait pas un comportement normal. Et Harry, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait eu l'air vraiment bouleversé en les découvrant ensemble.

- Harry et toi… vous n'êtes pas… ensemble ?

Severus se tendit instantanément. Il savait que Remus comprendrait à un moment ou un autre. Il avait cependant espéré que cette réalisation se ferait plus tard, une fois que l'autre homme serait chez lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui demander directement d'explication.

- Bon sang, Severus, Harry à vingt ans de moins que toi ! S'énerva Remus.

- Il est majeur.

- Là n'est pas la question. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'amuser avec lui comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Ce qu'il se passe entre Potter et moi ne te regarde pas.

- Il est le fils de mes meilleurs amis !

- Et cet argument est censé avoir une quelconque pertinence ? Siffla Severus. Ou étais-tu pendant toutes ces années pendant qu'il était maltraité par sa famille moldue ou qu'il combattait Voldemort ? Tu te cachais du monde comme un lâche ! Ne viens pas me faire la morale maintenant, alors qu'il est enfin assez grand pour se défendre tout seul.

Remus sentit son souffle se couper. Severus avait raison. Il n'avait jamais été présent pour Harry dans son enfance, le voir lui aurait trop rappelé la mort de James et Lilly. Mais entendre Severus parler du jeune homme avec tant d'émotion était ce qui le perturbait vraiment.

- Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?

- Quelle importance.

- Ça en a lorsque tu parles comme ça.

- …

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Etions…

- Quoi ?

- Nous étions ensemble. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Vous vous êtes quittés ? Quand ?

- Tu le demandes ?

Remus se laissa retomber contre le mur le plus proche. Alors c'était à ça qu'il venait d'assister, la rupture d'Harry et Severus. Lui qui croyait ne pas pouvoir se sentir plus coupable.

- Mais… si vous étiez ensemble, pourquoi… ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir trompé ta femme ?

Le loup garou retomba dans le silence. A cette question, il n'avait aucune réponse. Et malgré sa colère contre Severus pour avoir trompé Harry, il n'était pas vraiment en position pour lui faire des reproches.

- Vas-t-en maintenant, souffla Severus avec lassitude. J'ai envie d'être seul.

Remus acquiesça en silence même si Severus ne pouvait pas le voir de sa position. Sans un mot il s'en alla. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

A suivre…

Et voilà, le troisième chapitre est terminé. Plus que… quatre !

Je sais que je tarde un peu à poster mes chapitres (pour toutes mes fics) mais j'ai quatre fics en cours que j'avance au fil de mon inspiration donc, fatalement, je suis en retard partout…

En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ^^ J'attends vos review !

A bientôt !


End file.
